


Awake

by Adriana_Morgan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Desire, F/M, Inner Dialogue, Late Night Conversations, Not Beta Read, Romantic Angst, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriana_Morgan/pseuds/Adriana_Morgan
Summary: MC can't sleep and reaches out to the man she can't stop thinking about.





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you are reading my other story on here (Best Laid Plans), you'll notice that this has been posted before the newest chapter. The new chapter is completely written I just have to edit it and start the next chapter to make sure it's going where I want it to. Anyway, I found some new to me music last night that inspired this short one-shot. I feel like I'm terrible at dialogue so please forgive me if it sounds cheesy. This was just something I had to get out of my system. This would take place somewhere around day 5 or 6; before Seven goes to the apartment. Title inspired by the song "Awake" by Secondhand Serenade. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Songs that inspired this are:
> 
> No Words - The Script  
> Feels - Kiiara  
> Technicolour Beat - Oh Wonder

MC started violently, sitting up in the bed, heart pounding, sheets twisted around her legs. Her breath came in heavy gasps, her heart pounding almost painfully. The tiny apartment was bathed in the soft glow of the stove light pouring from the kitchen. Her eyes darted around the dim room, pausing at the shadows. Lingering impressions of red hair and golden eyes taunted her and she tried to hold onto the fading images; the phantom sensation of soft lips pressed against hers. Despite her desperate longing to hang onto these vestiges they faded quickly, leaving her feeling hollow and alone.

Grabbing her phone from the nightstand, she illuminated the screen, hoping dawn wasn’t too far away. It was doubtful she would be getting anymore sleep tonight and the hours of the day were already too long being isolated in a home that wasn’t even hers. She groaned miserably when she saw that it was not quite two in the morning.

Flopping back onto her pillows she opened the messenger app, hoping someone was up late. She knew from experience that going back to sleep would be impossible and if someone were online chatting it would at least help pass the time. Seeing no new chat rooms, she brought up her texts, her fingers hovering above the keyboard before she typed out a quick text to the person she couldn’t stop thinking of; the still images she had stored of him on her phone running through her mind one by one, gazed at so often that they were burned into her memory.

She stared at the glowing screen nervously, each second that passed making her racing heart sink when there was no answer. Arms falling to her sides she sighed and stared at the ceiling wondering what he was doing. It wasn’t unreasonable to believe he was still awake as his sleep schedule seemed to be all over the place. Was he working? He seemed to constantly be busy with either his work for the mysterious agency that employed him or RFA business. Was he sleeping? The thought that maybe he was just ignoring her made her chest ache. It had only been around a week since she joined the organization but the most unavailable member had become her lifeline to the outside world. His humor and concern making the loneliness a bit more bearable.

Their past conversations looped in her head and she had the urge to call him, even if it was just to hear his voicemail message. Biting her lip indecisively, she lifted the phone and opened her call log, staring at the hacker’s profile picture. Before she could think about it anymore, she hit the call button and held her breath as it began to ring.

 

____________________

 

Seven threw himself down on the unmade bed, tossing his phone on the soft surface beside him. He groaned in exhaustion, displacing his glasses when he rubbed his tired eyes. His plan was to catch a short nap before attempting to finish the pile of work he had to do but he couldn’t even relax enough to doze off.

From the moment he noticed the outsider in their private chat room he had been on edge. At first it was merely the fact that a stranger had managed to access the app he developed strictly for RFA members but as the days passed, it was because he couldn’t get her voice out of his head. Calling her had been a mistake; from the first word she spoke until now he couldn’t block out the smooth cadence of her words. It was a distraction that he didn’t need but he couldn’t stop wanting to listen to her.

Staring at the ceiling he recalled their last conversation and the beauty of her laughter when his thoughts were interrupted by the chiming of his phone indicating a new text message.

 

**MC: Are you awake?**

 

His heart squeezed tightly, his hands trembling slightly as his fingers hovered over the keys, debating if he should answer. He was still deliberating when the phone started vibrating with her incoming call. He dropped the phone in surprise, letting out a breath when it landed face down on his chest. He let it continue to vibrate against his body, wanting so badly to answer but knowing it was best to let it go to voicemail.

When it finally stopped moving, he picked it back up, holding it in front his face. He stared at the missed call notification, his heart pounding. The room was suddenly stifling and tossed the phone to the side and sat up, pulling his t-shirt over his head and letting it drop to the floor. The metal of the crucifix he wore was cool against his heated skin and he wrapped his fingers around it, muttering a small prayer to release him from the torture of his emotions.

The temptation of hearing her voice was too much to resist and he snatched up the phone and swiped his thumb across the notification, bringing the phone to his ear as it connected, the ringing sounding deafening. He tried to calm his breathing as he could feel his pulse pounding almost painfully.

“H-Hello,” her voice trembled slightly and Seven eased back onto the pillows, closing his eyes to savor the music of her speech. _You sound like an angel_ he said silently, wishing more than anything that he could tell her all the thoughts in his brain.

“Hi,” he answered instead, once again trying to draw strength from the cross around his neck. “I uh...was in the shower when you called. What’s up?”

“Oh,” MC breathed softly. “I...well, I guess I just wanted to hear a friendly voice. I can’t sleep.”

 _I wish I could stroke your hair as you drift off to sleep_. “You should try Yoosung. He’s probably still up playing LOLOL.”

“You’re probably right,” she paused and if he couldn’t hear her breathing softly he would think she had hung up. Finally she continued, her voice worried. “Yoosung is nice but….I think he thinks I’m calling because I like him.”

“Do you,” Seven asked, irrational jealousy heating his face.

“No,” she answered quickly and he was irritated with the relief that made him lightheaded.

“Ah...well Yoosung is a great guy and I’m pretty sure he’s into you.” _What the hell are you doing?_

“Oh, Yoosung is awesome but...there’s someone else I like,” she replied quietly.

“I hope it’s not me, I’m afraid I’m already married to my work,” Seven teased then closed his eyes. _Please let it be me._

They fell into an awkward silence, the seconds ticking by painfully slow. Finally MC cleared her throat and he could hear her shifting into a more comfortable position.

“Well, I guess I’ll let you get some sleep. I’m sorry I called so late,” she finally said, the sadness in her voice making him feel guilty for being so flippant.

“Wait,” he blurted out, a hand reaching out as if to restrain her. _Don’t go._ “I’m not going to sleep for a while yet so if you want some company my schedule is open.”

He could hear the smile in her voice when she answered and it made him giddy. “I’d like that.”

Placing his free hand under his head, he grinned at the ceiling knowing he should end the conversation but enjoying the vocal connection. “So what does the princess of the RFA wish to talk about?” _Please don’t ask questions I can’t answer._

“Hmm...do you live far from the apartment?”

“Not terribly far. I’m outside the city but it doesn’t take that long to get there,” he answered, conjuring the image of the apartment building she was currently housed in. _I would come to you now if I could._

“I see,” she replied. “Oh! You should come have lunch with me sometime. You already know the address and it’s getting kind of old being alone all the time.”

 _I want to do that more than anything._ “No can do,” he said aloud, tightly holding onto his emotions as not to share his private thoughts. “I’m buried in work and I still need to figure out who is attacking us.

“Right,” MC whispered before the brightness returned. “Maybe after the party.”

“Sure,” Seven lied, knowing he would have to end whatever this was sooner than later before she got too attached. Letting himself get lost in the present, he allowed visions of normalcy to the forefront of his thoughts. A smile slowly spread across his full lips at the daydream. “We’ll drive to the beach and I’ll treat you to the best seafood dinner you’ve ever had.”

He heard her sigh wistfully. “That sounds lovely. Can we stay until dark and look at the stars? It’s so hard to see them in the city.”

“Anything for you, babe,” he answered sincerely without thinking, catching his breath when he realized what he said.

MC fell silent while he grappled with something else to say, his mind going blank with panic.

“Seven,” she started slowly and he forced a laugh.

“Got you,” he cackled, mentally kicking himself. “I sounded just like Zen, right? That guy is a professional smooth talker. I’m amazed he hasn’t had a date in so long.”

“I know,” MC exclaimed and the tenseness melted from his shoulders when she seemed to let his slip-up pass. “Zen is gorgeous and so nice. I can’t believe he has trouble finding someone.”

 _I wonder what you think about me._ “I should set you two up,” Seven suggested even as his gut twisted at the mere thought.

“No thanks,” she laughed. “Zen is entirely too pretty for me.” Her laughter washed over him and suddenly he was imagining what she would sound like moaning beneath him; crying out his name in pleasure. Heat shot to his groin and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to push aside the carnal thoughts overtaking his good sense.

His fingers twitched, the longing to touch her overwhelming him. He could see her petite frame in his mind’s eye, his imagination supplying the sight of her undressed, legs wrapped around his waist and lips pressed against his. He imagined her heat surrounding him and he groaned aloud, resisting the urge to press his hand against the erection that was now straining against his pants.

 _Jesus_ he swore to himself, wondering how he was ever going to be able to face her when the mere sound of her lilting laugh had this immediate effect on him.

“Luciel,” her voice finally broke through his reverie, slightly panicked. “Are you alright? What’s wrong? You sound like you’re in pain.”

Seven chuckled to himself thinking that she wasn’t too far off the mark. It was a painful pleasure that invaded his senses; the epitome of interacting with her. “I’m fine,” he finally managed to say though his voice was tight. It was too much; her speaking his name, the sound of her breath in his ear, the honeyed sound of her laughter. He had to end this conversation before he broke and confessed how much he wanted her. He coughed and tried to disguise the thickness in his voice. “Something just came up,” he started then choked on the truth of his lie. “Uh...I hope you’re able to sleep soon. Goodnight.”

He ended the call quickly, not sure if he heard her farewell or not. Rolling onto his side, he laughed self-deprecatingly, heat suffusing his cheeks. “Oh God,” he snickered, burying his face in the pillow, his glasses pressing painfully to his eyes.

 

____________________

 

MC stared at the phone silently, her brows furrowed in confusion. What had just happened? One minute they were talking about car rides and joking around, the next Seven sounded like he was in agony, not answering her multiple inquiries to his well-being, then rushed off. Did she hurt his feelings talking about how handsome Zen was? No, it couldn’t be that; he’s the one who brought him up.

Shrugging, she set the phone on her bedside table and rolled to her side. Trying to understand Seven and his mood swings was a lesson in futility. Even so, she couldn’t help trying to crack his code. Underneath the joker facade, she was certain there was a beautifully complicated man that she was desperate to know.

 _Anything for you, babe_. She blushed remembering his words, even if he hadn’t meant them. They had sounded sincere in the moment and she embraced them, letting them sink into her heart where she could keep them safe. She let herself imagine what it would be like to sit next to him in one of his sportscars, watching his profile as he drove, the sea breeze lifting her hair; sitting across from him at a table, laughing at his antics as they consumed their dinner, having the opportunity to study his features as he talked.

Her heart sped up at the thought of what it would feel like to have him entwine his fingers with hers as they stared up at the stars; leaning over to block her view as he lowered his mouth to hers, his lips moving against her own.

She sighed, lifting a hand to where his face would be if he were beside her. Her fingers hovered in the air, tracing the phantom line of his jaw, wishing more than anything that he was there for her to touch. Would he let her? She wasn’t certain but she hoped he would. It was hard to tell what he thought about her, the way he switched from joking to serious at the drop of a hat. She had a hard time differentiating when he was serious and when he was just messing with her.

Letting her hand drop to the cool pillow beside her, she closed her eyes, thoughts of the flame-haired man she was falling for finally lulling her to sleep.

 

___________________

 

Seven stared at the empty space beside him, lifting his hand to where MC’s head would be laying on the pillow next to him. He traced the phantom curve of her cheek, his thumb grazing the lips he wished were under his fingers. His crotch still throbbed with need but he ignored it knowing whatever relief he gave himself would feel hollow. The simple fact was that he wanted MC more than he’d ever wanted anything in his life; and he couldn’t let her know. If he didn’t distance himself from her soon, he would be lost. He was already in over his head, praying that he wouldn’t drown.

The terrifying thing was that he could imagine spending the rest of his life with her. Everything was moving too fast but he couldn’t stop the desire to have her by his side always. No matter how much he told himself that he couldn’t involve her in his life, his mind was constantly searching for a way to escape from the lonely, isolated existence he lived.

He let his hand drop to the cool pillow beside him and closed his eyes. Images of MC’s smiling face finally lulling him into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Say my name. I just want to hear you  
> Say my name. So I know its true  
> You're changing me. You're changing me  
> You showed me how to live


End file.
